


Red, Blue...and White

by The_Ace_Anon



Series: Who Killed Markiplier [2]
Category: Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series), markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Blood, Canonical Character Death, Damien deserved better, Depression, Hurt No Comfort, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22285273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Ace_Anon/pseuds/The_Ace_Anon
Summary: What Damien did moments before his death...and after. Aka the ending of WKM from Damien's perspective.
Relationships: Celine | The Seer & Damien | The Mayor (Who Killed Markiplier?), Damien | The Mayor & Y/N | The District Attorney (Who Killed Markiplier?)
Series: Who Killed Markiplier [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1604131
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Red, Blue...and White

This was a bad idea. Celine scoffed when Damien told her so. 

“Calm down, I know what I’m doing.” He was sure she did, Damien didn’t doubt that for a second. But there was a feeling of wrongness about this, a feeling that if they continued something horrible would happen. Damien pushed it down, he trusted his sister and anxious thoughts like that weren’t exactly rare for him.

“Alright, sit down.” Celine said, pointing at a chair and grabbing something from her bag. Damien sat down and leaned his cane against the table.

“So, what are we doing?” Asked Damien, completely lost.

“What I was trying to do with the DA before you interrupted. Getting visions and trying to figure out what the hell’s up with this house. They have a remarkably strong aura Damien, very similar to yours.”

Damien tensed up. Visions, he hated having visions. Back when they were younger and Celine would test this sort of stuff out with him, the visions he got were always horrible. It was always broken bones and blood and a ringing sound that never seemed to fade. The versions he gave his sister were always dulled down, not wanting to scar her with the images that gave him nightmares.

He was broken out of his thoughts by Celine putting her hands down on the table. He put his on top of hers, they linked fingers, and they both closed their eyes. Damien silently braced himself for the horrors about to come. He wasn’t disappointed.

The first thing that came through was the pain. Heart-stopping pain that seemed to radiate throughout his entire being. Then, the feeling of thick, cold blood running down his throat. There was a constant ringing echoing around him. He was looking at his hands, and on them was black blood. Red and blue seemed to pulse out from him. He looked around and found himself surrounded by snow and an endless sea of tree stumps.

He felt...angry, angrier than he had ever felt in his entire life, and sad. Betrayed almost. He took a deep breath, felt the air rush through his lungs, and took a step. There was a flash of white light, the sound of thunder, and Damien was pulled out of the vision.

He pushed himself away from the table and grabbed his cane for comfort, the chair he had been sitting in fell over. He looked over at Celine and found her standing up, her back to him. She looked hurt, and she wasn’t saying anything. The feeling from before came back stronger, it told him to run and never look back. Damien didn’t listen to it, he wasn’t going to leave his sister when she was in trouble. And besides, there was no reason to be scared, Celine knew what she was doing and what was going on much better than he ever did.

“Celine?” He asked, walking quickly over to her. “Celine?! Are you ok-” He had put a hand on her shoulder, and the second he did Celine whipped around and a sudden pain flared up in his side. His cane fell from his grip and clattered to the ground. He felt something pull out of him and he stumbled around from his sister, catching himself on the table.

His hand had gone to his side, and when he pulled it back he saw red. Red on his hand, soaking into his clothes. He coughed and more red came out of his mouth. Celine had stabbed him. He looked over at his sister, desperate for some sign that it was an accident, that he had just startled her. But when he looked over, he saw nothing. Just empty, regretless eyes, a neutral face, and a bloody knife.

Celine stepped towards him and he stumbled back, his back hitting a wall. He couldn’t escape, she was blocking the exit.

“Celine I don’t understand did I do something I’m sorry if I did I didn’t mean to-” Celine grabbed him by the throat and pushed him against the wall, blocking his airway. He tried to speak, but nothing came out but choked wispears. He tried to get her hands off him, tried to kick her away, but nothing worked. If anything she seemed to push harder.

He felt the world start to fade away, felt his body grow heavy. He struggled to focus on Celine’s face, trying to find something in her eyes. But he saw nothing but emptiness. Damien thought he heard yelling outside the door, but he couldn’t tell. The darkness closed in, and Damien died.

A few seconds later, Damien opened his eyes. He stumbled to his feet and urgently looked around him. He was in a black void, nothingness as far as the eye could see. He looked down at himself and startled. He was glowing a bright cyan. There was still blood on his hands, but instead of red it was black.

Was...was this death? Was he dead? Was he just going to be here for eternity? In an endless void, with no one and nothing around for miles? Then, he heard whispers echoing out from the void. They seemed to come from all around him, he couldn’t make out any of their words.

Confused and scared, Damien tried to stumble away from the voices. The glow emitting from him became brighter, and the whispers faded away. Damien felt...so lost. He had no idea what was happening, where he was, and why he seemed to be glowing blue.

“DAMIEN!” Damien turned around and saw Celine running towards him. He screamed and stumbled away from her so she didn’t run into him. Celine was glowing bright red, and she looked really regretful.

“I’m so sorry! I thought I could control it but it was so much stronger than I thought and I didn’t have enough time to warn you and-”

“Stop.” He said, cutting off Celine’s rambling. “I don’t understand-I just-” He stammered, struggling to collect his thoughts. “You stabbed me!”

“Damien please,” Celine grabbed his shoulders and prevented him from moving away from her. “You have to understand, that wasn’t me!”

“It-it looked like you! I don’t-how would that not be you?!” Damien yelled.

“Listen, this house is strange. I tried to mess with it and I got possessed.” Tears started to form in her eyes. “I would never intentionally hurt you. You know that...right?”

“I-I don’t-I don’t know! I don’t know anything!” Damien cried, tears starting to run down his face. “I don’t know why you never talked to me, I don’t know why you just kept pushing me away, I don’t know why you killed me! I’m just...don’t know.”

Celine hugged him. “I’m sorry. I’m so  _ so _ sorry.” After a moment, Damien hugged her back. He was still upset, but he just...didn’t want to be mad at his sister right now. He felt too drained, too sad and scared and confused to be properly mad.

After a few seconds, Celine pushed away from him. She gave him a forced smile. “Hey, at least now you’re sort of older than me. I technically got here before you did.”

“Oh, really?” He asked, voice flat.

“Yeah, how does it feel to finally be the older sibling?”

Damien was quiet for a moment. “Terrifying.”

“Oh…” An awkward silence filled the area.

Celine coughed. “Um, Damien? I have something to tell you. About Mark.”

“...What about him?” Damien’s eyes widened in realization. “Wait, he died right? So he must be here as well.”

“Damien...no. We shouldn’t. He isn’t here anyways. This...might be hard to understand but death is weird in this house. It doesn’t work the way it should. And, if you die in this house then you can go back to your body.”

“Well...that’s good right? That means that both of us can continue to live and-”

“No, we can’t.”

Damien frowned, confused. “But, didn’t you just say-”

“My body was destroyed Damien, I can’t go back to it. And yours was stolen.”

“Stolen? Stolen by who?”

“Mark.”

“No.”

“Damien-”

“No, Mark wouldn’t, we’re friends he wouldn’t do something like that to me. We-it-it must have been an accident. He must not have realized-”

“No, he knew Damien. He stole your body, on purpose, and has no intention of giving it back.”

“No!” Damien cried, tears started to fall from his eyes again. “He-we’re friends, we-I cared for him so much, he must have known! I refuse to believe he would just abandon me. He- He wouldn’t. I know he cares about me. He wouldn’t.”

“He did.” Celine hugged him again. “He was the one who possessed me. He was the one who killed you.”

“No I can’t-” The tears ran down his face faster and Damien let out a sob. He hugged his sister back. “He wouldn’t just leave me like that. He wouldn’t just leave both of us like that. He-” He cried into her shoulder. “I know he cares about us. He wouldn’t just leave us.” Damien kept repeating that, over and over. Unable to comprehend the fact that someone he would have given up his life for decided that his life meant nothing to them.

It took awhile for the tears to stop. For Damien to finally let go of his sister. But Celine stayed with him though all of it, never complaining, just letting him cry it out. Finally, Damien’s tears dried out and he let go of Celine. He wiped his face, and only gave a nod when Celine asked if he was ok.

“Damien, there’s something else. The DA is about to die.”

“What?” Croaked Damien, emotionally drained from the news about Mark. “Shouldn’t we do something to stop that?”

“We can’t, we’re dead. But maybe they can help us. Listen, they have a body that we can use. We would just have to share with them. Then we can get your body back from Mark.”

“But-what about you? When we get my body where will you go?”

Celine gave him a tired smile. “Let’s figure that out when we get there. Ok?”

“Ok.”

“Good, now they’re going to show up here soon. Let me do most of the talking.”

The DA did in fact show up. They glowed a pure white, a shining beacon in the endless darkness. Celine did most of the talking explained what had happened, explained what they needed them to do. In the end, the DA agreed to share their body. They disappeared a few seconds after that. Leaving to the world of the living.

“Are you sure this is going to work?” Damien asked Celine.

“It’s better than staying here forever.” She replied. Then, out of the void, came a bright light. It engulfed the twins, and Damien and Celine were torn apart.

A few seconds later, it opened its eyes. Its world was nothing but blue and red and white. The colors bled into each other, distorting everything it saw. Its entire being was filled with pain. Something was wrong with its neck and spine. The colors screamed, each one clamoring for attention for control.

It forced itself up onto its feet despite the pain. The colors disappeared, but it could still feel them there. They were talking, thinking. It turned to find a man sitting on a bench, just watching it. His hands were clasped tightly around a blood-stained cane. It felt the blue pulse excitedly at the sight of the cane, happy to see something familiar.

It also felt the white scream at the sight of the man, filling its being with fear. It stumbled away from the man,  **_William_ ** the colors screamed, but he held out a hand to calm it and stood up.

“Oh no! No! It’s ok!” He stared at it in wonder. “I-I thought you were dead. I-I-I mean of course you’re not dead. You’re not-how could you be dead? I-I-I wouldn’t have killed you.” William walked over to an old mirror as he was talking to it. He was smiling, confused...and breaking. It could tell, could see the cracks forming.

“I-I didn’t kill you! I mean of course, I-I…” He set down the cane on a shelf under the mirror. “Of course...I didn’t kill anybody! I-I” He laughed, and the creature saw his mind break. Saw his sanity crumble into pieces. 

“It was all a joke!” William exclaimed, laughing. “Of course it was all a joke! Were you in on this? Did Damien put you up to this, of course he did!” Willaim wandered away from it. “Damien you old rapscallion! Where are you? Celine?” The madman left, calling out the names of his dead friends. 

The creature looked away from him, the cane gaining its attention. The blue tried to reach for it, and it helped the blue by grabbing it with its own hand. It felt its form shift into the blue’s and a horrible pressure built up in its neck. It cracked its neck in an attempt to rid itself of the pressure.

The mirror in front of it broke into pieces and the pressure disappeared, but so did the white. It looked into the now-broken mirror and saw the white looking back. The white pounded on the glass and yelled, trying to get out. A horrible, violent anger filled it and it walked away.

The blue yelled in protest, but the red forced it to be quiet and sleep. It felt the blue dull, and its form became unstable. The red took control and its form shifted.

She opened her eyes, and left the house. She had someone she needed to find.

-50 Years Later-

Dark opened his eyes and stared blankly at the wall. He had to get up, he had work to do, a person to find, people to mange. But, even as he listed the reasons why he had to get up  _ now _ , he couldn’t find the energy to move. So he simply stayed there, unwilling to get up and face the long long day ahead.

He wasn’t sure how much time had passed once his aura started pushing him to get up. It kept trying to force him into a sitting position. Dark sighed and sat up, setting his feet down on the soft carpet floor. His aura sat his back brace right next to him and started to try and work off his shirt.

Dark waved it away and took off his own shirt. He went to strap on the brace, but paused for a moment to stare at his chest. At the lifeless, grey skin, at the red and blue pulsing out from his skin, and at the bullet hole in his abdomen. He put on the brace, being careful not to tighten it too much. He put his shirt back on, and stared at the floor.

He should probably get dressed, but he didn’t have the energy or the will power. He felt a push on his back, his aura was trying to get him to stand. Dark sat there for a moment more, before giving in and standing. He stretched and felt his bones pop and adjust. He glared at his dresser for a moment, before turning away from it. Today was going to be a ‘working in pjs’ day.

He walked out of his bedroom and into his office, sat down at his desk, and took out an old, worn notebook. He opened it and added one more tally mark to the collection of tallies.

  
“One more day.” He whispered to himself. One more day of pain and living in a broken body. One more day of fruitless searching. And one less day until Dark could  _ finally _ go to sleep, and never wake up.


End file.
